


The lost husband

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [3]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic Features cross-dressing. A game of Big Liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lost husband

-

"You're here so very often," Fuji says, nimble fingers removing Tezuka-san's empty cup from his loose grip and refilling it deftly, "your wife must be lonely."

"Oh," Tezuka practically groans, snatching back his refreshed drink, "don't play that game with me, Satoharu."

Every time he says the name, Fuji gets a sense of foreboding.

"What game?" Fuji replies, lightening the tone. He darts his eyes away from the glare Tezuka-san is sending his way, and glances around the room. "A game, Tezuka-san says! Ichisumi-san, Oyuki-san; any suggestions for a game?"

It is not one of the geisha in the room with him that suggests a game in the end, but a patron himself.

"Big Liar!" he said, and the rules did not have to be explained to anyone; they all knew that you had to tell two stories, one true and one false, and the other players had to guess for which was the true one. Whoever guessed incorrectly had to drink a penalty glass of sake.

Not everyone in the room played, but a small group settled around Fuji and Tezuka, who could not get out of now after Fuji had implemented him as wanting to play the game. A total of nine of them in all, and Fuji was determined to get Tezuka a little drunk just to see what would happen.

He didn't mind taking a penalty shot or three himself, either, to coerce Tezuka into lightening up too. He could still keep himself in check when tipsy. And then it came his turn to tell his two stories.

Fuji thought over the people Yumiko had met over the years, and been wicked enough to tell him stories about, whispering their dirty deeds and little secrets. He searched for something in his memories a little risky, but very believable. He spun the story out for a couple of minutes, offering up enough detail for it to not be made up. He was so proud of himself for pulling the story out of thin air, tweaking it enough to be a lie no less, that he forgot to speak and had to be reminded by one of the other players.

"And the other story?"

"Ah..." Fuji pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Someone in this room is parading around as the opposite gender!"

The various members of the circle gaped at him for a moment before looking at one another and giggling amongst themselves.

"Don't be silly!" Oyuki-san said, covering her mouth to laugh.

"It's definitely the first story that is true!" Ichisumi-san said. Everyone else agreed.

"I vote for the second one." Tezuka said solemnly all of a sudden. A few people shot dubious looks his way, but it wasn't untypical for someone to purposely choose the wrong story in order to get drunk quicker.

Fuji hadn't expected it, but the opportunity was golden.

"Ah, gomen Tezuka-san." He said, equally as solemnly, in a way that made the situation feel ever more comical, "I'm afraid I was exaggerating; perhaps it was the delicate lines of your face... This deceptive cheek." He reached out with one finger to pretend to touch Tezuka's cheek, but would never have gotten close even if he had been intending to.

Tezuka nodded bland acceptance and took a long swig of his drink. His eyes were open, however, and they said quite plainly to Fuji, even if no-one else could see it, that Tezuka did not believe him one bit.

-


End file.
